


you and i, the countless nights we shared (make me drunk)

by xether



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xether/pseuds/xether
Summary: seulgi has always known joohyun is beautiful. everything is just a little different after a few drinks and some light hearted jamming.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	you and i, the countless nights we shared (make me drunk)

they're together, letting loose for the night as night falls, darker and darker. lights on the buildings around them begin to turn off, but their hearts are set ablaze, and the city never truly falls asleep. 

the other party goers fall to the back of their minds as they focus on just each other. they're hopping to the beat, seulgi's bun starts to come undone, joohyun's hair is falling over her shoulders, messy and tousled by how many times she has run her hands through it. the song seems to take an eternity to end, or maybe they're just tired. as the song finally ends, rainbow disco lights show just how sweaty seulgi is. to say it's all a result of dancing would be a lie. there’s a flush to their cheeks. a little red from the drinks they’ve had and the heat surrounding them. they're close, packed together by the rest of the crowd. 

such a scene seems to be more sooyoung's style, but what matters is joohyun is there. joohyun is there with seulgi, and that's enough to make seulgi smile.

"what?" joohyun says with labored breaths. she takes a sip of the water bottle that's been in her hand all night. it's probably warm by now, but it's water. enough to drown those butterflies that come alive when seulgi looks at her. she doesn't recognize the next song, but she begins to sway to it anyway. softer this time. not as jumpy as the last song.

seulgi doesn't answer. her smile falls as she brings her hands up to brush joohyun's hair behind her ears. joohyun's stupid cute ears poke out through her hair as she blinks fast. always so gentle, seulgi's eyebrows furrow as she frowns ever so slightly, her fingers continuing to card through joohyun's hair.

"i wish i could draw you like this. exactly how i see you. or take a picture. when you look," seulgi pauses, trying to find the right word to finish her sentence with. her eyes don't meet joohyun's simply because joohyun never really looks her in the eye. joohyun's eyes are trained on seulgi's lips when she speaks. they still are when seulgi stops, and maybe that's why seulgi knows she should close her eyes.

everything around seulgi blurs as joohyun pulls her close. her mind goes hazy when she lays her hand over joohyun's grasping at her collar. she can't really think, but she hopes joohyun feels the same. actually, she knows joohyun feels the same. seulgi feels joohyun's heart rate against the base of her thumb, her hand laying against joohyun's neck. sure some of it is from physical exertion, but seulgi knows some of it is because of her. so she keeps joohyun close. kissing her till the others find their way back to the pair.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old little thing. felt like looking at it.


End file.
